Almost Caught
by whitem
Summary: A oneshot based on Ivymae457's Pic 'Kim Likes to Bite'.  That's all I'm sayin'.  Hope y'all like!


Now for something kind of soft and fluffy… BUNNY! Sorry… seriously though, here's a one shot that I based off of a picture drawn by Ivymae457 over on the D A site. I contacted her and received permission to do this from her. Check out the art... It's Badical! Hope y'all like…!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this bit of Fiction known as a "FanFic"…

Almost Caught

One cloudy, lazy Sunday afternoon in Middleton Colorado, in a loft bedroom located in the house of none other than THE Kim Possible, two teens (Boy and a Girl) found themselves in quite an interesting… Sitch.

You see they suddenly found themselves quite alone. Kim's parents had gone to a local warehouse –type hardware store, and she knew that her dad could stand in the hand-tool section for hours drooling over things that his wife would not let him use, let alone own.

Her twin brothers (Tweebs, as she liked to call them), we're off at the nearby park doing some sort of practice run with their version of a rocket car. Their test pilot, of course, wasn't human. It was a small pink hairless creature called a Naked Mole Rat (Heteroceophalus glaber) that went by the name of Rufus.

"Ummm, Kim?" Ron said. "You do realize that we are here all alone, don't you?"

"Yeahhhh…" Kim said, sidling up to his side as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"There's something I've always wanted to do in you're house, but I never thought that your parent's would approve of."

"Do you want to do some… **thing**, or some… **one**?" Kim asked with her eyes half-closed and leaning in towards Ron. Her lips had slightly parted as if to receive a kiss, and just when she felt there should be contact, Kim fell over, completely missing him. Ron had suddenly stood up on the bed and began jumping up and down.

"C'mon, Kim! You know you've wanted to do this for a long time! The last time we did this, your mom grounded both of us for a week!" Ron held a hand out to pull Kim up on the bed.

"We were both just 7 years old, Ron." Kim said, crossing her arms. She was a little miffed at not getting at least a kiss. Her boyfriends youthful abandon and laughter was contagious, and she suddenly found herself bouncing up and down on the bed.

As the two teens bounced up and down, the blankets, sheets, and pillows kind of got a little messed up. After about 5 minutes of jumping and laughing, Kim just happen to glance over at the clock on her nightstand.

"Oh my gosh Ron! Is that the time? We better start getting ready!"

"Ready?" Ron asked, slightly confused as his jumping stopped.

"Yes Ron… Don't you remember? We're all going out for dinner tonight."

"Oh that's right." Ron said, snapping his fingers. "I almost forgot about that. You're dad want's to celebrate his promotion, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. It's kinda cool now that he is going to be 2nd in charge of the entire Space Center. Now you better change in to those nicer clothes you brought over earlier today. I'll go into my bathroom and start getting ready. OK?"

"Gotcha KP." Ron said as he stepped off the bed and went over to the closet where he had hung his nicer set of clothes.

Kim went into her bathroom and started to change. Being used to wearing a sports bra most of the time, Kim wasn't too practiced in putting on a regular bra. After trying a couple times, Kim decided to have Ron help her. He had helped her numerous times before with articles of clothing, so why not have him help her with this.

Opening the bathroom door wearing just a pair of shorts and a half-hooked bra, Kim had timed it just right when Ron was bending over to pull up his dress pant's. He didn't have a shirt on yet, and of course he had on a pair of Fearless Ferret boxer shorts. A very devious thought entered her adolescent mind, and Kim silently tiptoed up behind Ron and surprised him with a bear hug.

"Gah! Kim! You surprised me!" After his initial shock, Ron suddenly realized that Kim, his girlfriend, was pressed up to his bare back with very little clothes on.

When he turned around to look at her with red cheeks, Kim glomped herself onto him, pressing herself tight against his chest. As if on their on accord, his arms wrapped around her body, one hand resting on her butt, and the other cradled the base of her neck underneath her luxurious red hair. Kim's left hand wrapped around his neck, and began to lightly tickle his left ear. Her other hand rested on his thin, but well built chest.

Teen hormones surged in both and they engaged in a kiss that would make even some adults a little embarrassed.

Feeling another urge to try something just a little different, Kim started to lightly bite down on Ron's lower lip. The action took Ron a bit by surprise, and he broke the kiss, looking into her deep green eyes.

"That's new…" He breathed, and then began to kiss her with just a bit more gusto.

Kim's body continued to press against Ron's, her bra just barely holding on by the one hook that she was able to fasten. As a result of more than just a few roaming hands, that one hook wasn't enough to hold, and it released. Neither of them noticed.

If Kim's dad had seen the two as they were at that moment, kissing as they were in front of a very messed up bed, assumptions would be made. Instead, his voice was heard as he and his wife walked in through the garage side door.

"Kimmie-Cub! We're home!"

Kim snapped her teeth together with an audible click, and she quickly pulled away from Ron at hearing her father's voice. What she didn't realize, was that she had Ron's lower lip between her teeth at the time.

"Yeeeowwtch!" Ron yelped and slapped his hand over his mouth. He looked at Kim with wide eyes as if to say 'What have you done to me?'

When Ron brought his hands to the place of pain, he noticed that a certain garment was hooked on his thumb. _Kim's bra!_ He immediately thought, and before he could utter a sound, Kim slapped her own hands over a couple of pointy things and ran to her bathroom.

"Ronald?" Ron heard Kim's Dad, and it sounded like he was standing just under the door! "Are you OK? I thought I heard you yell something?"

"Erything's hine, Mr. Dr. Hee. I just stud my toe."

"Ronald?" James said, as he placed a foot on the bottom step. "Are you OK? You sound kind of… funny."

Ron immediately started to look around, and saw how messed up the bed was. His mind was reeling! _If he finds the bed like this… I'm so toast! I'm toast going to a Black Hole!_

He quickly wadded the bra up into a ball, and stuffed it between the mattresses. He then started to quickly straighten out the blankets, sheets and pillows.

"Ronald…?" James' voice now sounded closer. A lot closer. Ron quickly glanced back, and was relieved to see that he had not come up the steps the rest of the way. He assumed that Dr. P. was about half way up. Just a few more steps and he would be able to see in the bedroom!

With a burst of speed, Ron was able to get the bed looking somewhat presentable, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. Just before Mr. Dr. P's head cleared the landing, Ron finally noticed that his pants were still at his ankles!

_Now how did I do all that earlier with those down there?_ His slightly freaked mind thought, and immediately pulled them up, fastened the clasp at the top, and pulled the zipper up. He cringed at the sound hoping Mr. Dr. P. didn't also hear it.

Ron started to put his dress shirt on as Dr. Possible cleared the landing. He looked at Ron in a quizzical way, and then asked where his daughter was.

"She's getting ready in her bathroom." Ron answered. He hoped that Kim's dad wouldn't pick up on the nervousness in his voice. He didn't.

"Kimmie-Cub?" Dr. Possible said in a louder voice so he could be heard through the door. "Are you about ready? It will only take your mother and I a few minutes."

"Yeah Daddy!" Kim said loud enough to be heard on the other side of said piece of Oak. "Just give me a couple more minutes… OK?"

"See you in a bit then." James said, and glanced back at Ronald. "Are you sure you're OK Son? You're looking a little pale, and your lower lip looks a little swollen."

"I'm fine, sir." Ron said, wincing as he pronounced the 'F'.

James went back down the steps, and Ron let out a breath. Kim cracked the bathroom door and looked out hoping that her dad had left, which he had. "Ron! Toss me that bra!"

Ron reached between his legs and threw it at her, hitting Kim in the face. She hadn't expected that, and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. She ducked back into the bathroom, and this time was able to get the bra on without any help. She slid her hands down the dress to smooth it out, and went back into her bedroom.

Ron had just finished tucking in his shirt when she walked out, and she stepped right up to her boyfriend and gave him a light kiss on the lips, eliciting a wince of pain and a muffled 'ouch'.

Kim placed her hand on the side of Ron's face, and looked at his lip. "I'm sooo sorry Ron. I didn't mean to do that."

"Uh huh…" Ron said, looking at her wearily.

Mrs. Dr. P's voice carried up into her room this time. "Kimmie! We're ready! Are you guys ready to go?"

"What about the Tweebs Mom?" Kim asked, knowing that they hadn't come home yet. Both her and Ron began walking down the steps.

"We're picking them up on the way." Anne finished as the teens reached the bottom of the steps. "You look nice Kimmie. You too, Ronald… But what happened to your lip?"

"Uhhh.. I bit it while chewing on a snack." Ron said, thinking quickly on his feet.

"Let me get some ice for that to take down the swelling." Anne said, the doctor in her taking over.

She went into the kitchen, wrapped a couple pieces of ice in a hand towel and handed it to Ron who immediately placed it on his reddened and slightly bleeding lip.

As all three walked out of the front door, Anne Possible leaned over to Ron and whispered loud enough only for him to hear.

"Oh and Ronald? When someone bites his own lip, it bleeds on the _inside_."

Ron's eyes grew as big as golfballs. Kim's mother then walked briskly to the car door that was being held open by Mr. Dr. P.

The end.

* * *

Hope you liked this little one-shot… Let mw know with some R and R... 


End file.
